


When Useless Hobbits Decide To Fight For You

by TheLittleMuse



Series: The Thoughts of Thorin [2]
Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: Gen, Thorin gets angry because he is protective, Thorin/Bilbo (Friendship)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 19:12:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/613281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleMuse/pseuds/TheLittleMuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin wakes up after his fight with Azog and is faced with a hobbit that he previously thought was useless who has now just saved his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Useless Hobbits Decide To Fight For You

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Beck and not_the_stig who helped me with the dialogue for this bit and so inspired me to get myself moving and actually write this little idea I had in my head.

Thorin opened his eyes to the sight of Gandalf hovering over him. Evidently the wizard had worked some magic to keep him from death. They were in a completely different place, away from the fire and cliff and Azog, though how they had got there and what had happened he had no idea.

No idea…

“The Halfling?”

“Bilbo is quite safe.”

Thorin started to wrench himself up. He needed to see the Halfling. Gandalf was wrong anyway; the idiotic Halfling wasn’t ‘quite safe’, he was a danger to himself. Arms appeared and helped him up. He wanted to protest that he didn’t need help but when he almost fell down again he swallowed his pride and allowed them to help him.

“You.” The Hobbit was just standing there, a little way apart from the rest of the company, after everything, still apart, “What were you doing?” He didn’t understand, he _had_ to understand where this sudden loyalty had come from. He had given Bilbo no reason to be loyal to him, “You nearly got yourself killed!” And if Bilbo had died, sacrificed himself for someone who had been nothing but cruel to him Thorin didn’t think he would have been able to bare the shame.

“Did I not say you would be a burden?” His thoughts were becoming wild and scattered. Gandalf had been right, he knew little of Hobbits and their qualities, “That you would not survive in the wild?” That was true enough, in a way. They had had to teach him so much, all of the most basic skills, but Bilbo had adapted, not easily, but he had adapted, and his brain had saved them when they were tied up by the trolls and he had escaped the goblins by use of his wits, “That you had no place amongst us?” Too late he saw that Bilbo’s face had fallen completely, he was no longer even looking Thorin in the eye. He had just wanted to understand, and to make Bilbo see how Bilbo sacrificing himself for him was so intrinsically wrong it made him angry.

“I have never been so wrong in all my life.” Thorin pulled Bilbo into an all engulfing hug, feeling gratified and relieved when Bilbo cautiously returned it. Bilbo was truly one of them now, for better or worse.


End file.
